


Something Shady

by inmyopinion



Category: Undertale
Genre: i hate it but..., idk - Freeform, idk why i made this, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog residue transaction goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shady

Frisk looked around the streets, acting cautious as they strode along. Someone had told them to meet up in an alley. That someone wanted.. dog residues. They had way too much stuffed in a bag so this was a great opportunity! 

They walked into the said, unnamed alley and there they saw a shadowy figure. It moved closer although it was still clouded by the hazy mist. All you could tell is that it was small.

"hoi...." The shady figure said. "you got dem... dog residus????" 

Frisk nodded as they took the bag off, opened it, and dumped a lot of dog residue onto the alley floor. Each one made a small thud sound which made the moment more dramatic. 

"gota have dat dog residus but,,,, i gota pay for my lOans. can i buy it for.. 1g each??????" 

Frisk now shook their head, kind of angry. The original call promised for a 67g deal! What gives? 

"okie... maybi.. me buy for 2g?"

Frisk shook their head again, now pretty pissed.

Suddenly, the figure stepped forward, revealing a cute but menacing catdog thing with hair. I think.

"You will regret this," it said as it held up a gun, it's finger(?) on the trigger. "I'm the residue lord here. I know the prices, buddy." 

Frisk moved back, slowly, as the dogcat moved forward. After a few steps however, Frisk fell back and it was now on top of them, the gun pointed to Frisk's head.

"hoi..." it whispered. "im temmie."

And the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend @ school for inspiring me to write this


End file.
